


以貌取人（三）

by Monologue_Memo



Series: 以貌取人 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monologue_Memo/pseuds/Monologue_Memo
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul
Series: 以貌取人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562107
Kudos: 5





	以貌取人（三）

-06-

曺圭贤被金希澈打在脖颈上的鼻息瘙痒着，从最开始的吻慢慢变成舔舐，然后是吮吸，最后是轻咬，他有种要被对方生吞活剥、拆吃入腹的错觉。

金希澈从曺圭贤的颈窝中抬起头深深望进他的眼底。此刻肆无忌惮地打量这人脸上的每一个细节都觉得自己的欲念好像不断地扩而充之，看着对方脸上泛起如同醉酒的酡红，复又吻了下去。

抽离开这个浅尝辄止的吻，金希澈用拇指指腹蹭过他的唇，手探上他的腰，抚摸着这人细腻的肌肤。曺圭贤感到灼热的气息从唇侧洒到耳边，然后咬住了自己的耳垂。

曺圭贤被压在床上时，衬衫才刚被解开两颗扣子，金希澈隔着衬衫吮吻他的胸口，潮湿的衬衫聚拢起一片褶皱，透出底下斑驳妖冶的吻痕。

强烈的视觉快感，雪白皮肉下蛰伏的蠢蠢欲动，金希澈用手轻捻对方的乳粒，随着其逐渐挺立与红肿，又用唇舌包裹和牙齿碾磨。

“嗯…”

极尽忍耐的呻吟在头顶响起，金希澈轻笑着抚摸上曺圭贤的脸，在他脸侧轻吻，转头啃噬他的锁骨，留下浅浅的齿印。

顺着腰线向下，探进长裤里握住了勃起，小幅度地揉弄着，偶尔用拇指轻蹭顶端，抹去微泄的液体。

曺圭贤厌烦对方隔靴搔痒的疏解，亲手伸去将裤子解开，顺带脱去了金希澈的上衣。两人赤裸相贴，齿间溢出满足的喟叹。

金希澈左手熟练地套弄动作，右手将身下人微微蜷缩的手指一一打开，十指相扣着深深吻上曺圭贤的发根，只听到沉重的喘息声与感受到身体传来的轻颤。

“叫出来，我想听。”

曺圭贤此刻觉得这人在自己耳畔的呼吸都是一种蛊惑，嘴唇翕动只是刚要回答，就感到对方抵上自己的鼻尖，下一秒就是毫无犹豫探入口腔的舌。

曺圭贤无奈地闭上了眼，牙龈根部被细细舔过，然后是胸前和腹部，乳珠被叼起，身下被摩擦的速度变快，金希澈抬眼看向自己，挑起眼尾的那一抹缱绻艳丽的绯红。

释放的时候，曺圭贤觉得自己像过电一样颤抖了一霎，然后再一睁眼，就是身上这人曲着食指刮了点白液，直起身来盯着自己舔了干净。

有的人表达欲望是直接而鲜明的，金希澈好似从来不掩藏自己的本能。此刻，他想要曺圭贤，所以他那么做了。

方才一瞬瘫软的人胸口轻轻起伏，目光潋滟，带着半分失神。金希澈握住他的手引导到自己下身，清晰摸到灼热而硬挺的存在，微微按压，逼迫对方感受温度。

曺圭贤与他对视，眼角带上了说不清道不明的风情，缓缓起身与金希澈贴合，抬头微张着唇索吻，而后沿着对方身体滑落，跪坐在他双腿间。

手指勾着下缘褪去了阻碍的内裤，曺圭贤倾身而上，双唇含入对方的欲望，舌尖挑逗翻动，有些艰难地吞吐。

开始还有些生涩，但这两人大概是在如何挑起对方情欲这门课上修了满分，无师自通。曺圭贤从整根来回舔舐，到着重勾画顶部，似乎已经掌握了金希澈所有的敏感点。

金希澈看着曺圭贤的头顶发旋，不由得想起那天酒吧他湿漉漉的发梢，水滴顺着划入脖颈，然后是胸膛，腰窝，再然后是……不只是一次两次了，面对他时被无声勾起的情欲作祟，才觉得自己疯了，真是疯了。

但此刻吸附着他的口腔湿热软腻，这似乎让自己的得陇望蜀合理了起来。现在在和他做爱的是曺圭贤，这难道不是比什么都更来得让自己疯狂吗？

“哈啊…”

金希澈突然仰头喘了声，仿佛听到来自那人的轻笑。

曺圭贤吮着顶端，把刚刮过精关的舌尖收回，眉眼上挑，直视刚刚失态的人，露出一点狡黠的意味。

金希澈惩罚地将他猛地拉近自己，一下狠狠的撞击算是完成了一次深喉，前端抵到喉口，只听到说不出的呜咽，始作俑者无辜地圆睁着瞳孔看着自己，生理性泪水从两边脸颊流下，湿润的眼睛像是在控诉却又诱惑。

金希澈“啧”了一声，想不通自己怎么就对他这么心软，把人拉起身伸手抹开对方脸上的泪痕，而后就是一个深吻。

将两人的相抵着摩擦了会儿，金希澈舔弄着曺圭贤的耳廓，低吟着说了句：

“曺圭贤，我要你。”

撩开这人后颈凌乱的发丝，金希澈一路舔吻至他光滑的脊背，在突起的蝴蝶骨上留下湿热的吻痕，刚在浑圆的臀部上捏了几把，就被曺圭贤制止，抓着自己胳膊的手微微用力，再一看对方略带嗔怪地瞪着自己，不知道是被什么情绪带动，突然没了逗弄他的意思，只轻抚了把臀瓣，修长手指便沿着臀缝探触到微微收合的穴口，就着润滑液揉按了起来。

先是一个指节，再是合拢的两根手指，弯曲手指挑弄着，看着身下人的白皙腰背逐渐变得粉润。

金希澈已经想不起自己对红的执念是从什么时候开始的，但此刻他觉得曺圭贤身上泛起的潮热的红，比他见过的所有的红色都媚惑。

三根手指都入内时，金希澈感到指根被紧紧勒住，于是亲吻着曺圭贤的眼皮，声线微哑着让他放松。趁着松动的缝隙，好似勉强完成了扩张。

“进…来…学长…”

意乱情迷。

“唔…”

挺身进去的时候曺圭贤吃痛，闷哼了声，咬紧了下唇却被吻开。连抓着床单的手也被收走扣紧，无法挣脱。

金希澈吻过他的掌心，呼吸尽纠缠在他的指间，描摹过他的掌纹，自掌中吻至指节。曺圭贤无意识地屈指，抵住了对方的齿关，却又被咬上指骨，有些微微的酥麻。

尽数深入时，曺圭贤被重重地顶弄，溢出一声呻吟，低喘了一句：“好深…”

像是被这句真实的感受取悦，金希澈俯低身体，蛊惑人心的美貌在此刻更如罂粟一般致命，“腿再张开点，圭贤。”

“啊…”

然后双腿就被架到了金希澈的肩上。

原来刚刚那句是提醒不是请求…

曺圭贤在迷离的思绪中捕捉到这点，觉得金希澈在这场性事中一直占主导地位实在是不公平。

他手臂勾上金希澈的肩背，舌尖舔过下唇，收缩着穴肉，对着金希澈说了三个字：

“干死我。”

支离破碎的喘息与吻，快感攀附的时候曺圭贤的每一声呻吟都饱含媚意。金希澈仿佛要把听到的话语转为真实的行动，每一个动作都又狠又准，却又极尽怜惜。

他贴着曺圭贤的耳朵呢喃他的名字，觉得这人实在太过倔强，非要到被折磨得半死不活才会带着哭腔开口要自己慢一些。曺圭贤此刻眼前一片水雾，视觉的混沌让他的身体感受更为强烈，体内刚因金希澈的抽出而略感空虚，就又被顶到最深处，连续的抽插让他连惊叫都发不出来。高潮的时候每一寸穴肉都收紧，金希澈的动作随之停顿。

“射…给我…全部…”潮红的脸，有气无力的话。

如果能看到金希澈为自己而沉溺，曺圭贤向来不介意自投罗网。

身体被完全打开承受最后一波浪潮后，全根没入，射出的精华灌进了穴内。因为陌生而又过于激烈的快感刺激，曺圭贤平稳了呼吸后，意识仍然模模糊糊，朦胧中感受到金希澈把他整个揉入怀中，就因为安心与疲惫而浅浅地睡去。

金希澈轻吻着曺圭贤的唇角，拨开他濡湿的额发，轻叹了口气：“我爱你。”


End file.
